outpostzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
EA Patch #5 - Community info 07/24/2018 World * Fixed an unharvestable water * Fixed some doubled up resources * Fixes to various terrain rock clipping and underground resources * Fixed Various holes in rocks. * Fixed water at Andres hills, reduced number of sodium deposits. * Adjusted various energy rocks scale for proper interact AI * AI will no longer miss the crafting table * AI finding a storage container now uses job radius * Toggling bot power will reset its AI state(have you tried turning it off and on again?) * AI bots will defend allies being attacked in a radius of 20m * Add a "retire bot" option to the bot frame menu * Better feedback when issuing a bot orders it can't follow UI * Players can find Favorites, History, and Friends Servers from Steam in the In-Game Server List * Locally Hosted Games will now appear in the Server List for players on the same LAN (check the "local" checkbox) * Update to the stat widgets to fix some UI issues * Fixed jump height description to not be empty * Fix tutorial getting stuck at weapon swapping objective with logging in and out. * Update some out of date item descriptions * Add more info about what resource is needed to operate for generators in its Info UI * Fixed Foliage options settings * Better death message if the killer is not a player, should let you know when killed by turrets and etc * Added Early Access disclaimer statement to the Loading Screen * Add "Try updating" to the server list menu if no servers are found Structures * Implement a repeat crafting count, with an infinite checkbox for infinite repeat * Fixed tier 6 and up command center * Fix an issue causing turrets to fixate on blocked targets * Add actual rocket projectile to rocket turrets, and nerf damage by half * Increased heavy turret damage, but reduced its range Game * Change PVE rules so players can't be killed by turrets in unclaimed territory, but structures can. * Remove repair pack from machine shop until it's useful [*} Players should no longer be blocked from interacting with things in water * Shield Boosts now Boost armor by a lot more, making them much more useful in combat * Updated animations for various melee weapons * Players will be less likely to spawn in range of enemy rocket turrets * Cheat StayingAlive now sets shields to full as well. * Players will take no damage and draw no aggro from mobs until 30 seconds after they finish their spawn sequence or until they attack anything. * /EnableCheats enables cheats in SP Source: https://steamcommunity.com/games/677480/announcements/detail/1715194164138167407 EA Patch #3 - Community info 07/17/18 World * Fixed Scaling on 2 Cacti causing large butterflies * Adjusted various spawns to prevent landing on cliffs * Fixed Uranium field pool flickering * Disabled dynamic shadow casting on lava and uranium fields to optimize performance in those locations. * Fixed some collisions on Ancient Skull * Fixed collision on various rocks across the map * Fixed a buggy water volme around 292:245 * Fixed some stretched terrain in X1Y1 Balance * Fixed T2 Railgun Reload - Assigned Heavy Cartridge as its ammo * Hatchet will now be more effective against trees than other melee weapons, which will be very ineffective * Balance pass on Pistol T1-T3 / Slight Damage increase, increased crafting costs * Updated crafting costs for SMG T1-3 / Slightly increased damage / Updated Description * Adjusted crafting costs to Rifle T1-T3 / Slightly increased damage for T1 / Fixed 7.62mm assignment * Adjusted crafting costs for Sniper Rifles / adjusted base damage values / updated description * Updated Shotgun Crafting Costs / adjusted base damage values / Updated descriptions * Updated initial crafting costs of T1 Soldier Set * Adjusted bonus stats provided by crafting - Health Regen, Jump Height, Max Health, Max Shields and Shield Regen * Resource pass on Magnetite, to increase density among volcanic regions, and very rare locations among rest of world. * Resource/Balance pass on Petroleum fields and Geothermal Vents * Change armor calculation so it is logarithmic instead of linear, hopefully will address some of the stat stacking that leads to invulnerable characters * Heavily reducing all ammo costs and values for Tier 2 and Tier 3 ammo * Significantly increase turret small and rocket turret range * Significantly decrease damage done to structures by sniper rifles * Melee weapons are now more effective vs armor than ballistic weapons Buildings * Corrected emissive textures on T2 and T3 Steam Furnaces * Corrected rotational snapping for Materials Processor on reversed walls * Adjusted scale of harvester, updated description to be more clear, added T2 and T3 harvester types * Adjusted description of various economy structures and fixed typos. * Fixed some visual issues with Miners on all tiers * Updated descriptions for Machine Shop, Materials Processor, Robotics Factory * Updated description for switch * Territory claimers require power to operate, and increase in power draw per one you place * Disabled enemy turret looting * Disabled structure looting for PVE mode * Structures no longer take damage from animals in PvE game modes. * Reduced pylon radius by about 60% * Adjusted initial crafting costs for T1 turrets, updated descriptions * Adjusted crafting costs for territory claimers. * Add an inventory slot per generator level - T1 generators will have 1 slot, T2 will have 2 slots, T3 will have 3 slots * The bug where the charging station wouldn't demolish is fixed. * Fix Territory Claimer tier 3 hitpoints to 6000 from 600 * Better description of the thing that killed structures (in most cases gravity) * Fixed T3 solar panel frame not being craftable AI/Creatures * Added scaleable chances of animal hide drops on Nightstalkers * Bots cannot be powered back on when out of energy. They will no longer take damage either. Need to give them an energy pack * Increased starting stats of Bots. Big bots 750/750, little bots 500/500 * Reducing footprint sounds for many animals * Adding Weaver and Crab nests adding nests to all zones * The issue with drones frequently not charging is fixed. * Increase initial landing Animal aggro lockout to 60 sec Other * Updated descriptions for Hardened Crystal, Glass, Plastic and Steel * Fix issues where players are spawning too far away from their home location, or under mountain sides. * After a certain ammount of time players will automatically end the drop pod spawn sequence. This should fix issues where players were stuck in the drop pods. * Added vsync on/off option to the settings menu * Dropped items should no longer disappear if you have too many of them * Fix a possible issue causing server crashes and savegame loss while the game is saving * Fixed some issues with "disappearing items" when dragging them around or double clicking them with no storage open * The new WarAintWhatItUsedToBe cheat includes all 3 tiers of all the items. See cheat doc for the indicies. * Updated Rocket Launcher mesh